Vampires in Konoha
by Kitty-Kat88
Summary: After a bright flash of light three of our favorite vampire hunters find themselves in the forest outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Will the ever cheery Kaien Cross and gruff Toga Yagari be able to help a DE-AGED Zero Kiryu fend off his vampiric instincts long enough to get home? Or will they find more than they bargained for? Read to find out! T for obvious reasons. R&R!


**Hi guys. I know I haven't updated** _ **Another Uchiha**_ **for a while and that is because I haven't been happy with the way the next chapter is and no matter what I do I can't seem to get it right. So after weeks of frustration I decided to take a break. If you have any questions just PM me or leave a quick review and I'll do my best to reply.** __ **The first crossover I ever did didn't turn out too well so I'll try my best not to mess this one up. On with the show!**

It was another boring day at Cross Academy for one Zero Kiryu. The school year was finally over but I was still stuck at the academy. I was in the headmaster's office talking about the number of people of people on the disciplinary committee. I was trying, and failing, to convince Cross that he should make more students, reliable non-fangirl/boy students, members.

"I'm sorry Zero, but you know the risk."

"Why don't we bring in more hunters then, they already know so it wouldn't be an issue."

"That is a bad idea. You know all too well that hunters and vampires don't get along and would not like their children going to the same school as their natural enemies. If I could convince the hunters to let their children attend the academy, I would have done so already. And yes, Zero, I already tried."

"So there is nothing you can do?" I was about ready to give up when the heard a loud bang. "What's that?!"

"I don't know…"

We both ran out of the room to find the source. We ran through the halls of the academy, trying, and failing, to find the source of the mysterious noise. We were about to give up when they turned a corner and saw a large swirling… thing.

In a moment of dumb curiosity, Cross walked towards the Thing, reaching out to touch it. "What are you doing?!" I reached out and grabbed his arm just as the headmaster's fingertips made contact.

The next thing I knew I was lying on his back on what had to be the most uncomfortable mattress I'd ever felt.

"Ugh… what happened" I tried to sit up until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy." I opened my eyes to see the worried face of Kaien Cross. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse. Where are we?" I looked around and saw trees… everywhere. The bed was actually made of dirt and rocks, which explained a lot. At least Cross was being serious.

"A forest, I think. I looked around a bit while you were unconscious but we are surrounded by lots and lots of trees. I did find a path though!" And back to being the ever cheery Headmaster Cross.

"We should follow it and try to find a town."

"Okay! But I think you should know something first." He looked a bit nervous.

"What?" I'm a little worried about what he might've done.

"You are… um… a little… uh… smaller than… well uh… before… hehe…" he said with a nervous smile.

I sat there for a moment while I processed what the headmaster had said. After a bit of thinking I dared to take look down at my body. It was indeed smaller than before, a lot smaller.

"…"

"Zero?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Insert glare here.

"I didn't do it, I swear! You were like that when I woke up!" He was a little worried about his own safety right now, which, given the situation, you can understand.

"Let's just go. Where's the path you mentioned?" We headed out. My clothes where now too big for my so the headmaster lent me/forced me to wear his jacket.

After a while we came across a group of four people. Three teens and an adult with white hair. They all had headbands with a weird symbol on them and the white haired man had his covering one eye, while a mask covered the lower half of his face.

They all turned to us as we approached and the white haired one greeted us. "Hello there. Are you alright, you look lost?"

"Yeah, we are lost… can you take us to the nearest town? It'd be a big help."

"Sure, we were just headed back there anyway. May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Kaien Cross and this is Zero Kiryu."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, these are my students; Naruto Uzumaki," he pointed to a blond boy with blue eyes. "Sakura Haruno," a pink haired girl with green eyes. "And Sasuke Uchiha." A black haired boy with equally black eyes. "Shall we go?" Cross nodded and we started off again. The three teens walked over to me and the blond began to ask questions.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, I'm twelve years old and so are Sakura and Sasuke. How old are you Zero?"

I'd measured my height against Cross's and I was a little shorter than when I first went to live with him, so I was around eleven or twelve years old. "Eleven," I went with the smaller number because they were all slightly taller than me.

"You aren't a ninja are you? You don't look like one."

"No."

"You don't talk much do you? That's okay, Saauke doesn't either. So is the other guy your dad or something?"

"He's not, and never will be. No matter how much he wants me to be." I glared at Cross and he turned and smiled at us before continuing to talk to the other guy.

"So he wants you to be his son, and you don't? Don't your parents have something to say about that?" the girl asked this time.

"My parents are dead. He took me in after they died and he somehow thinks I've become his son."

An awkward silence followed after that. The one named Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving the rest of us to walk in silence.

Out of nowhere, we heard a voice. "Man, my head is killing me…"

"I know that voice…" I turned towards the voice only to see more trees.

"Yagari?" Cross ran off to find Yagari while we walked quietly along after him. He must've found him because we heard him again yell: "Yagari!"

We found them in a small clearing. Cross was attempting to hug Yagari while Yagari was doing his best to kick him off.

"Get off me!" Cross had successfully managed to get his arms around the other man. "Zero! GET HIM OFF!" I sighed and went to help my former master.

"You always ruin my fun, Zero," Cross pouted. "Nice to see you again, Yagari. How have you been?"

"Now is not the time for catching up, Cross. Where are we?"

"According to him," Cross pointed to the white haired man, Kakashi. "We are not too far away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Apparently that's where they live…" Cross started rambling on about how good the scenery is in the forest while I helped Yagari up.

"Hello," I greeted while he dusted himself off.

He stared at me for a minute before quietly asking, "What happened?" I immediately knew he was talking about my new height.

"I woke up like this, Cross doesn't know either. We're hoping someone in their village knows how to fix it, though." He hmmed before introducing himself to the group. Naruto, like almost everyone else he's ever met, seemed interested in the eyepatch and after a few moments of staring Yagari answered his silent question.

"I lost my eye saving this brats life," he said while ruffling my hair.

"Cut it out, master." The word 'master' got a few strange looks from the others but I shrugged it off, most people wouldn't understand.

Kakashi called for our attention. "Let's get going. It's getting dark and we're almost there."

 **Please leave a review. It's super easy. You see that box down there, yes that one, all you have to do is type a comment, hit 'POST REVIEW' and… Viola! A review! So go on, I know you want to…**


End file.
